


Dance With Me Tonight & Forever

by jaimeekate



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeekate/pseuds/jaimeekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby share their first dance on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me Tonight & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this was inspired by Monday's AMAZING Quintis dance! If want the full effect listen to You Are the Best Thing by Ray LaMontagne. It's fabulous and so Scorpion-esque I really can't believe it hasn't been in the show already.
> 
> I do not own Scorpion or characters.

Happy can’t believe the scene in front of her. It takes her breath away for a minute. Her mind goes fuzzy for a second, whether from the lights or music or the champagne Paige bought for the occasion. She leans against the edge of the wall, the LA skyline glowing around her, a warm breeze drifting across the rooftop patio. The sight of this gathering of her closest friends and it stuns her slightly. It’s incredible to her that she’s found so many people who she loves so dearly, when at one point in her life she didn’t believe she’d ever have anyone to love. Or, come to think of it, anyone to love her. She didn’t think any of this would ever happen. And yet here she stands, in a knee-length formal white dress and the ring on her left hand sparkling against her glass.

Through the sea of people, Happy finds the one person she always finds herself searching for. Really, he isn’t so hard to spot. He’s so tall and he has a presence about him that just draw people to him like a magnet. Well, she’s pretty drawn to him at least. Again her own thoughts surprise her and she brings the glass to her lips and downs the rest of her drink. When did she become such a sappy romantic?

Happy sets the glass on one of the tables as she walks past it. She pushes through the people with an ounce of difficulty as she’s a head shorter than nearly all of them, even in her spiked black heels; a few try to stop her, but she isn’t really interested in making conversation right now. She smiles politely at them but doesn’t stop until she reaches him. He’s talking to one of the few colleagues from Harvard he invited, but she takes his hand and he looks at her with a smile so big it makes her smile too.

“Hey!” Toby says when he sees her. Happy doesn’t say anything, but instead starts to pull him away back through the crowd. Toby gives a small wave to his friend before turning and letting her guide him to the makeshift dance floor. When they reach it, Happy pulls him close and lets her other hand fall to the small of his back and feels him do the same. She will never get over the sensation of his arms around her -- it’s so comforting it’s almost numbing. It’s the same warmth and calmness she felt the very first time she let him hold her like this, back on the USC campus, and she vividly remembers the spark she felt in her heart when she took his hands that evening. Happy lets her head fall to his chest, just like she did that night and since, and he doesn’t jump like he did the first time. Happy lets out a little laugh at the memory of how his heart beat a thousand times a second at her touch, and how she can still hear it against her head now, beating and so full of life.  
They begin dancing in a steady rhythm and Happy why she hated it so much all these years. It wasn’t really that hard, and the way Toby took control as he spun them across the floor was intriguing to her. A warm feeling rushes over her and the way Toby’s holding her tells her he’d do anything for her, and it’s been a lifetime since she’s felt anything like that.

“What are you smiling at?” He looks down at her with a fondness that still surprises her, even after all the time they’ve been together.

She shakes her head. “I don’t know,” she says through her smile. And really there isn’t one specific reason for her smile. She’s just smiling, more on this one night than she has her entire life. It’s the combination of the soft rock music and her family and him so close to her. What else is she to do but smile? He’s smiling too when he leans down and kisses her on her temple.

“I love you,” Toby says sweetly. Happy laughs again and they move easily together with the music.

“I know,” she says. “You’ve said it a thousand times today.”

He takes the chance to spin her playfully. When she lands gracefully back in front of him, he plants a quick kiss on her lips before moving to place his hand on hip.  
“And I’ll say it a thousand more. I’ll say it every day, every chance I get, until the day I die.” Toby pulls her somehow even closer to him, and Happy feels so content that she thinks she’ll stay here, in his arms, letting him spin her around the dance floor forever. The music is intoxicating, the lights are blurring, and the people are distant. It’s just him, and she’s confident that he’s all she’ll ever need.

She’s interrupted from her revelry when Toby pulls his chest back from her, forcing her to lift her head.

“What are you thinking about right now?” He asks, his face soft but his eyes intense.

“I’m thinking that I’m dancing. At a wedding. Our wedding.” Happy grins up at him again.

Toby shrugs. “Stranger things have happened. But I can’t say I’m surprised.” He smiles, looking quite smug. Happy gives an exasperated laugh.

“Whatever! You can’t say you just knew this would happen.”

“Oh I can though. I’m a psychiatrist, remember? And a genius one at that.”  
Happy rolls her eyes but she can’t hide her smile.

“I’m serious, Happy. I just knew. I was hopelessly — hopelessly — in love with you for so long. My biggest fear was that you would never love me back. It was torture. You know this, I’ve told you before. But just when I was about to give up hope completely, you’d do something spontaneous — like kiss me or ask me dance or even propose,” he pauses here to really look at her and she’s laughing but she can feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

“Shut up,” she says, but he can tell she’s not serious.

“No way, I’m just getting to the best part. You would do something spontaneous and wonderful and I’d think, wow, maybe I have a chance with her after all. And then you did give me a chance. And then I thought, maybe you loved me all along.” He trails off, letting his words hang between. He doesn’t really expect her say anything, but she lifts her head to really look at him.

“I did.”

Toby stares back at her, a little shocked, but mostly curious.

“You were right. I did love you all along. You knew it and somewhere deep down I knew it too. But I was scared, and I had to let down my shield.” Her eyes drop to the floor and Toby leans down closer to her, until he’s practically whispering in her ear.

“I’m so glad you did for me. You’re so beautiful and I love you so much.” He kisses her cheek.

“I love you, too.” Happy whispers against him. He pulls away to smile at her again, and notices her dark eyes shine with the soft light. Toby can’t help but kiss her then, and she’s equally as eager when he does. It’s sweet but also so intense and full of passion. Happy feels Toby lean into her as he lowers her into a dip. She releases his hand so she can wrap her own around the back of his neck. They deepen their kiss and neither want to break apart, but soon Happy becomes aware of the applause and the howling. Toby lifts her back upright and drags his lips away. Happy opens her eyes slowly, dizzy and blissful. She looks around to find that her and Toby are the only people on the dance floor, and everyone else was clapping and cheering wildly.

“Now that was a kiss!” Ralph calls from somewhere in the crowd. Happy catches Paige clapping as loud as she can with the biggest smile across her face, and Walter standing next to her, giving the pair a knowing smile. Happy feels herself blush again, but she’s too overjoyed to care.

“I think we just had our first dance as husband and wife.” Toby laughs as he slips an arm around her lower back.

“That we did.” She grins. “For a big klutz, you’re a pretty good dancer.”

“Thank Sylvester, he taught me everything he knows.”

“Maybe you can show me more later, Doc. But first, let’s go get some cake.”


End file.
